


Primrose & Wisteria (hiatus)

by sakusakym



Category: Banana Fish (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Assassin AU, Gay, M/M, alternative universe, banana fish - Freeform, can you tell, i love banana fish, this is pretty frickin gay
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-10
Updated: 2019-12-11
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:14:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,997
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21745831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sakusakym/pseuds/sakusakym
Summary: Where a green-eyed blonde is sold to a ruthless and notorious CEOOr in other words, a banana fish AU where Ash is tasked to kill Eiji.(on hiatus, i have no clue how to proceed with this hhh)
Relationships: Ash Lynx/Okumura Eiji, Lee Yut-Lung & Ash Lynx, Okumura Eiji & Shorter Wong, Sing Soo-Ling & Shorter Wong
Comments: 12
Kudos: 34





	1. The Three Musketeers

“Where’s Alex?”  
“He got sick and I was asked to cover for him.”  
“Tch. You’re lucky you’re a pretty face. Come in.”

The blonde timidly walked in the grand hotel room draped with silk curtains and a bed smack-dab in the middle of each expensive piece decorating the room. Senator Vascos, a man notorious for goddamn about everything you could do wrong as a public servant, had just asked for a boy toy.

“Would you want me to prepare a drink for you?” the blonde boy asked, looking down on the marble flooring. “Why not? Coffee, because we won’t be sleeping tonight… What’s your name?” the blonde smiled sheepishly. “Ash.” He replied with a small shrug to which Vascos just nodded and asked him to fetch the coffee. Ash shyly walked towards the bar area before preparing the perverted man (that’s been constantly eyeing his ass ever since he walked in) his coffee.

Little did Vascos know, Ash slipped a little something in his drink. A couple fucking drops of a _lethal_ liquid. Something he took pride in. “Here’s your coffee.” he muttered, while the man sipped on the liquid gingerly. “You aren’t bad, Ash. Maybe even better-looking than Alex.” Vascos ran his hand through Ash’s golden hair to which Ash shuddered. “T-Thank you.” was all he managed to squeak out, face flushed by his blood rising up. 

“Take off you-“

 _bingo_.

Vascos went into a coughing fit, something wrong probably plunging in his system. In no time, he turned into a screaming mess, begging for help. A bad dream, he kept yelling. Ash could only stare at him, dumbly, a smirk playing on his thin, pink lips.

“Fucking help me, goddamnit!” the man yelled while grabbing on his hair, frustrated, a terrified look etched on his begging and desperate face, asking to be freed. “I see no problem, senator.” Ash cooed while he took the man’s hair in one swift grab to lock eye contact. “It should be getting in your head by now. Painful, isn’t it?” Ash said, amused at the pain and suffering the man was going through. “Who the fuck are you?”the older man spat while Ash laughed cockily. “As I said, Ash.” he restated to which the senator looked at him with pleading eyes. “Save me.” he asked while tears fell down his wrinkly, stupidly old face. 

“No.” Ash said while taking a gun from his bag. “No!” the senator whimpered at the sight while scratching the floor. The whole scene was chaotic and fucked up in every single way. The senator losing his fucking mind, a boy he’s never met pointing a revolver at him and the pulsating heart he had, palpitating so goddamn hard he felt like he could burst. “Fucking don’t kill me, please!” he was yelling in a way it would be mentally scarring. He sounded so weak, so desperate, begging for his life quite literally. 

“What are you even saying? Stand up, senator.” Ash smirked as the senator subconsciously followed his words. “Good. I see it works on you quite fast.” Ash said, caressing the trembling man’s face. “I won’t be shooting you, silly.” Ash whispered into his ear. “Open up your palms, senator.”

The senator opened his palms, waist-level, waiting for Ash’s next words. He was like a man possessed—fucking vulnerable and followed to Ash’s every order. “I won’t be killing you, that would be too cruel, hm?” Ash placed the gun on the man’s palm.

“All 6 barrels are loaded. Be careful.” He said before sitting on a plush white couch in front of the senator, still standing still.

“Kill yourself.”

With no hesitation, the man put the gun to his head and shot himself. Blood. A ringing sound. A dead man.

Ash could only smirk at the successful job he managed to pull.

**_las vegas, noontime_**  
Slender fingers moved gracefully as the needle poked through different areas, making the person’s breath halt. Ultimately, easily paralyzing the person through a traditional Chinese art of acupuncture. He moved gracefully, from killing the person to picking the needles up and leaving the crime scene. If death came and looked like him, any sane person would want to be killed by him. To be killed by such beauty, such level of elegance—it’s almost like a fucking gift.

“You see, people like you need to be more careful on who to trust. Look at your stupid face, you’re dead.” the beautiful man laughed heartlessly as he pocketed his hands. “Rest in peace, CEO.”

The beautiful man walked out carrying two other pointed needles, a venomous smile playing on his lips. “Good night, boys.” 

And the CEO’s security guards were down in a flash.

**_Italy, midnight_ **

He slung his cello bag on his broad, wide shoulders as his leather Armani shoes met the mildly wet pavement of Venice, Italy. To any other person, it would look like a musician going home late after a tiring day of cello practice, but he himself knew better. The exact time and location was given to him just an hour ago and it was time to set up in the building. Any second spared would create a mishap in his plan after all.

As he entered a tunnel, he could hear faint voices in the dark and empty streets of Venice. A person singing La vie en Rose to the right, a couple walking together on his left. A magical atmosphere that transcends everything he had in New York. If New York was a concrete jungle, the nighttime streets of Venice was a blur of beautiful fragments.

The building came into a view and also a man wearing a Fendi suit holding a grey duffle bag. He gladly took the bag and entered the building with no hesitation and took the elevator to the second to the last floor. To his surprise, the elevator was smooth and kept-clean, contrary to the chipping paint on the outside. The elevator reeked of cheap air freshener though, but he tried to pay no attention to it.

As he set up his _things_ by the window, he double checked the duffel bag and there it was. Stacks of hundred dollar bills found totalling to two million dollars. All for a company heir to die. He could only nod his head in amusement. The lengths people go to just to get the wants in life, really.

As he positioned his sniper rifle (a goddamn beauty, sleek black exterior with a sweet scope for sniping), he took note of the place his target will be. He saw her. 

The heir of a known fashion brand in Italy was in her room in a fancy penthouse, bare fucking naked, red wine in hand. The tall man could only chuckle before aiming directly on the girl’s head. Breathe in, breathe out. Breathe in, breathe out. As he repositioned for the final time, he finally pulled on the trigger and a short echoed from the building and soon hit the girl, red wine spilling on the white pristine carpet and blood dripping out her head.

Just another day in his job.


	2. Green

“We’re going _there_? Dad, are you out of your mind?” The boy screeched as his father took a swig of whisky. “Definitely not, Eiji. This will boost our relationships with partnering companies and they’d be more… _open-minded_ to our requests once the night is over.” His father replied with a stoic expression.

“Out of your fucking mind.” Eiji replied as he took a swig of his own glass of whisky, immediately flinching once the strong booze hit the back of his throat. “I’m not coming.” Eiji stated before standing up only to be met by his father who also stood. “Yes, you are.” the man snapped back and pushed Eiji to the chair. “If you can’t deem yourself worthy of a CEO, I might not give you the company after all.” He threatened, voice lingering with venom and vile. “I don’t want the company anyway.” Eiji bit back, leaning forward, trying to find anything that could get him to assert the smallest bit of dominance.

“Well too bad we don’t have another heir, don’t we? I don’t think you want your little sister to stomach the real world just yet?” the older taunted to which EIji clenched his teeth at, absolutely at a loss and frustrated. “Fine.” Eiji looked down on the floor, looking at the intricate details of his Oxfords, trying to distract himself from the reality of it all. “Good.”

The moment his father left the room, he found himself slowly falling into the floor and tears cascaded down his pretty, young face. He’s never had a choice in his life, doesn’t he? All the things he does, just because his stupid father said so. Nothing could make the boy happy now—not when his humanity has been flushed away, rendered useless; not when every bit of him that clung on to life found its bitter end. This was all a big fucking joke. A mess, a lie he didn’t want to entangle himself in. 

But he was braided into the web of lies and all he had to do was play along.

**_ten pm_ **

“So glad you could make it!” a fat lump exclaimed when Eiji stood in the middle of the bar, forcing a fake smile. “Pleasure to be here, you know? I just couldn’t miss your grand opening.” Eiji replied, shaking the man’s sweaty palms to which he inwardly grimaced at. “Please, I have a couple _products_ you might be interested in, CEO.” the man smirked suggestively as Eiji cocked an eyebrow at the word choice. “Is it perhaps…?” to which the man nodded maniacally, like some sort of old creep. Well, he probably was. “Easy there, I’m not the CEO _yet_.” Eiji replied with a hint of anger in his tone. Thinking about the damned position annoyed him enough already.

“Yes, yes! Good you caught on easily. But let me tell you, a lot of other guys are eyeing the prize, why don’t you settle in and join the fun, hm?” he suggested as Eiji removed his cream trench coat, handing it to a guard. “I wouldn’t mind at all.”

He hated this. Faking everything he does, everything he says. It’s immensely suffocating, watching your every move, thinking you’d slip and people get to see you out of the desperate and pathetic excuse of a facade. But he didn’t have a choice. If he backed out from taking the CEO position, the burden would be given to his little sister and that—that couldn’t happen. He didn’t want her to experience the same pain of mingling with businessmen and talking about god-knows what, from drugs to prostitution. This world was too cruel and all this was to protect her. 

“Anything to drink, sir?” A waiter soon approached him as he nodded. “A martini. Use gin please.” He replied shortly, afraid he would say something wrong. Soon, a buzzing sound was heard from his chest pocket. He easily slid his phone out and saw a message from the one and the only Shorter Wong. Knowing people would consider him rude if he took his phone out and got distracted the minute he arrived, he kept it back in his breast pocket and decided to mingle, if he must.

“Eiji, good to see you again!” _crap._ It was the one and the only, Dino Golzine. Eiji hated the man with a fucking passion—who wouldn’t? The man kidnapped children and forced them into prostitution but pretends he doesn’t know and sweeps it under the rug when people get to him. “Ah, Mister Golzine. So good to see you.” Eiji bowed, like what his culture accustomed him to, which Dina found amusing. A CEO bowing to a mere shareholder?

“Want to grab a drink with me?” And Eiji didn’t only hate him for being linked to child prostitution but the man seemed to have such a piqued interest in Eiji, it was disgusting. “I’ve already ordered mine, thanks.” he replied curtly, nodding in dismissal to which Dino eyed him sleazily. “I suppose I need to go back to the table. I’ll definitely see you later.” He tipped his stupid hat at him and walked off. Eiji shuddered in disgust. He absolutely hated the freaks around him. Gambling for fun, buying prostitutes, bidding on who gets the prettier ones—all too disgusting.

“Your martini sir. Also, Max Lobo asked you to join their roulette table.” the waiter said as he held a tray with a single glass of martini. “Roulette? Kindly lead the way.”

As much as Eiji despised this lifestyle, he was there for a reason. He wouldn’t go there for nothing, it would only fuck him up. But he was asked to make connections and right now, the name Max Lobo was a giant bell in his head. Owner of multiple villas and resorts all over the world, Max Lobo had connections that could possibly help the business. Something he came here for.

Don’t get him wrong, he hated this CEO thing with a passion. But he’s spent his whole life studying business, from multiple tutors teaching him about stocks and information on shareholders ever since he could read. Making connections, meeting new people—that skill was embedded in him. Something you couldn’t really get rid of easily. The part of Eiji his dad was actually proud of. 

“Hello, Max.” He greeted with a sly grin and Max, who had a pinky-flush against his skin, beamed. “Eiji, so glad you made it! You’re just in time for a new round of roulette!” Max said before standing up. “Get my place, will you? I suck at roulette.” He laughed to which the other male counterparts of the table also laughed at him. “Max, I don-“

“No, play will you? Loosen up. We’ll talk business later, CEO.” Max nodded his head a bit to which Eiji sighed at before agreeing to the terms. “You get Sir Lobo’s chips, Sir Okumura.” The table’s dealer said as he pushed a bunch of chips towards Eiji. “One chip is equivalent to a thousand dollars.”

Eiji was used to this bullshit. He nodded his head in affirmation. 

“Place your bets, sirs.” the dealer said before Eiji looked at the sight. Picking a random color, he placed a chip on green. The only fucking green in the roulette. Soon, the wheel is spun by the dealer and soon landed on red. A man wearing a striking Prada suit claimed the chips to which Eiji rolled his eyes at. If he wanted to earn some connections, he had to come out, guns ablaze.

“Next round, place your bets.”

Eiji looked at the board. Gambling wasn’t about wit, it wasn’t about computations. At the end of the day, it was merely a source of entertainment for the rich. It was to experience such risks you’d be afraid if you’d come home broke.

Gingerly, he took a single chip and placed it on black. Black, 17. “You confident there?” Max asked before Eiji shrugged. “I wouldn’t bet if I weren’t confident, Max.”

As the wheel spun, Eiji felt the lingering eyes of strangers looking at the overly-crowded table. I mean, it would be normal to gain attention in a fair play of roulette, but somehow the attention felt too much and that caused anxiety to surge in Eiji’s stomach. 

It somehow, fucking miraculously, landed on black, 17. Eiji’s eyes widened as the chips placed on the table was pushed towards his pot. “Sheer luck, huh?” Max nudged at him to which Eiji smiled sheepishly. “Quick reminder that this game will end in three spins. The one with the most chips win and those who end up having a negative sum of money should pay up in the counter.” The dealer emphasized while Eiji’s head buzzed of thinking he does _not_ want to pay something after a pathetic game of roulette. Not to mention he was using Max Lobo’s cash. 

“Bet on green for the next rounds.” Max whispered to Eiji’s ear as he nodded. If there was one person in this place he wasn’t weirded out with, it would be Max. The man was a fucking genius and he didn’t want to disagree. And statistically speaking, after a couple rounds of turning and spinning, it would probably land on green in the last ones. But they only had three more spins and Eiji needed to win. It would look good for the company and not to mention his father would be pleased at the results. As it spun, it landed on red. Eiji rolled his eyes before betting another thousand dollar chip on green.

To no avail, it landed yet again on red. The man who had the most chips looked proud—proud for being a jackass. Flaunting how well he would treat the _prize_ and how good of a time he’ll be having. It was utterly disgusting. For the last round, Eiji could only hope as he put his chips on green—all of it—and came an astonished crowd. It wasn’t everyday you’d see a billionaire’s heir use a multi-millionaire’s chips for all in. Not to mention the all-in costed around 346,000 dollars. Max looked unfazed, it was just money. Money he could easily earn back. Besides, with the look on Eiji’s face, he was reassured the man wouldn’t be backing down anytime soon.

The wheel was spun, the proud man looked at Eiji—afraid that he would actually swoop in and win everything—and Eiji had a poker face. 

_It landed on green._

The crowd erupted into a loud cheer and Eiji was being tackled by Max. “Fuck’s sake I’m glad I let you play for me. You get the prize, I get my money back hm?” Max suggested to which Eiji agreed to the terms, suddenly remembering that a prize was—

Eiji could barf. He did not want the prize.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> im not the biggest casino fanatic nor am a pro so hopefully i made sense? i get how it works but it was difficult to get it to be written. anyways thank u for reading \^o^/


End file.
